Emotion
by Mana6
Summary: A one shot from Brennan’s point of view during the capturerescue scene of “Two Bodies in the Lab.”


Title: Emotion

Author: Mana

Rating: PGDisclaimer: I wish! Bones isn't mine.

Pairing: B/B I guess…but not overtly romantic.

Spoilers: Two Bodies In the Lab

Authors Notes: My first Bones fic that I've uploaded. This is just a short drabble to get my mind off of the Little Black Dress fic I'm writing that's turning into a longer story than I anticipated.

Summary: A one shot from Brennan's point of view during the capture/rescue scene of "Two Bodies in the Lab."

I'm terrified.

My wrists and feet are bound, my arms are going numb, my mouth is gagged…and I'm about to be killed. I've never actually been this scared in my life.

I'm terrified.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Kenton says, as he leans down and smashes the small pocket knife between two bricks. He's trying to make a knick in it, so it won't be distinguishable from the other. Ironically, though, I know that Zach would be able to tell…it doesn't allay my fears.

The light hits Kenton's eye and for just a moment I see a glimmer of regret; but just a moment. The dogs chained up behind me bark and growl, and I hear the chains securing them to the wall clank heavily as if they've run to the edge of their tether and been yanked back.

"I'm not like him though: the things I have to do to you, you'll be gone first. You'll never know a thing. I never expected anyone to find out." Kenton turns toward me, and I start to shake.

I see Kenton pull his gun out and I can't help myself. I let out a muffled scream. This is it. This is how I, Temperance Brennan, will die. It's not how I expected it would be. I've trekked all over the world. I've been pursued by the Chinese army, been imprisoned and interrogated by South American governments. However, never during all those times was I this scared, never this sure that I was going to die.

And at the hands of an FBI agent, a man who was supposed to be a friend, not foe. Someone Booth knows.

Time seems to slow as he raises the gun, all sound is drowned out. All I hear is my fear, my blood shooting through my body: adrenaline about to be vanquished.

Before I know what is happening though, I hear a gunshot. Irrationally, I wonder if it is me that has been shot, even though he had been holding the butt of the gun towards me, and I feel no pain, other than the throbbing pain in my head from being hit earlier.

I see Kenton fall, and I jump, realizing that he was the one shot. I look towards the door and I see Booth advancing on me, my knight in standard FBI issue body armor. The rest of the room, I realize, has faded away. I don't know what has happened to Kenton, whether he is still alive, or dead, and I don't care. I have no idea how many agents are swarming the room. All I see is Booth, standing before me, removing the gag from my mouth and trying to lift my arms from the hook from which they are hung. He's hurt and trying to raise me up, but he can't. Before I can make a move to assist him, he leans down, letting my bound arms encircle his neck.

I'm in shock, I realize. He stands, pulling me with him, but my legs are too numb to hold me up and I collapse. He collapses with me. We sink to the floor as I start to tremble. I cling to him, I've never clung to anyone before, but I can't stop.He smells of fear- sweat and heat, mixed with the tart smell associated with hospitals.

"It's okay, I'm right here." I hear him say, as he holds me tight against him. "It's all over, its okay."I pull him tighter to me, not wanting to let go for fear I may shake to death.

"Shh, I'm right here, alright. It's all over."I pull back slightly, looking him in the eye. Suddenly, I'm very curious how he got here; if he's really here or if it's perhaps all a dream and Kenton's already hit me and I'm unconscious.

"How'd you get out of the hospital?" My voice is dry and low.

It isn't until this moment, that I realize just how hurt my partner is. He gasps and shudders slightly, leaning to the side. "Hodgins gave me a ride," he grunts. "Maybe you could give me a ride back though huh?" He lets out a short laugh and for the first time in what seems like forever, I smile back at him.

I'm elated.

My wrists and feet are bound, and my arms are still numb. They are encircling my partner's neck and he is smiling at me through his pain. I bury my face in his shoulder and breathe him in. I've never been this happy in my life. I've just been saved.

I'm elated.


End file.
